1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the foreign material removing device of a synthetic resin reclaiming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the process of pelletizing thermoplastic synthetic resin waste for the purpose of reusing it, the waste is usually crushed and hot sheared or extruded linearly through an extruder and cut to a small size as pellets. Because of many impurities mixed in the waste, a breaker plate is usually attached to the end of the extruder to remove impurities and a metal screen is stretched to the breaker plate to filter impurities to obtain more purely reclaimed synthetic resin.
However, many wastes are mixed with non-melting foreign materials such as thermosetting resins, inserted metals, aluminum foils, cellophane, paper, etc., causing quick clogging of the screen of the breaker plate requiring frequent exchange of the screen and resulting in low efficiency. This troublesome exchange work of the screen cannot keep one from consideration of combustion disposal, disregarding that the material is a precious product of petroleum. However combustion emits invisible poisonous gas to the atmosphere and thus causes a pollution problem which has a bad effect on both animals and plants.